Cohabitation
by ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Amanda has been adrift for three weeks after Sevastopol. The Alien, living in the vents of the Torrens, has accepted Ripley as its alpha, but still the events aboard the station have taken their toll on Amanda's mind. Now, she feels this thing is the only one who understands her. Her mind has begun to slip, and the Alien's intentions are becoming vividly clear. Contains futanari.


Time is said to heal all wounds, but every waking moment seemed to hurt more than the last at this point.

Amanda sat on the edge of her hypersleep chamber, stripped to her underwear, clothes left haphazardly across the floor. They'd been laying there for a week, much like she'd been constantly returning to this very spot to think and debate just what to do after all this. After leaving Sevastopol, the days had felt like months. If it weren't for an onboard clock, she'd have no idea if it were day or night, not that it mattered anymore.

After gaining so little and losing so much, Amanda felt hollow, like there was no part of who she used to be that survived that hellhole. Lost in thought, she hardly heard the series of light, steady footsteps moving toward her. Her motion tracker started beeping, bringing her attention back to the present world. _It_ was here.

"Come out." She mumbled weakly, looking to the doorway.

A low hiss grew as that terrible creature slipped into view, long tail trailing like a bladed rope behind it, its claws clicking against the metal floor of the Torrens. It looked straight at Amanda, seemingly looking right through her, claws fidgeting as if the beast was capable of thought beyond what its instincts told it. Amanda loathed the creature, her eyes doing the same. As it approached her, it dipped its head lightly, treading on her clothes until it stopped with its face just inches from her one. It wouldn't strike, and she knew it.

Weeks ago, when she'd managed to get back aboard the Torrens, the creature had its chance to finish her. She was weak, her guard dropped after having finally escaped Sevastopol. However, it didn't take the opportunity. When the two had finally crossed paths aboard the ship, the creature seemingly backed down when Amanda threatened it. It wasn't from fear, for it could easily overpower her. However, it seemed the creature had grown to respect Amanda. It wouldn't kill her unless it had to defend itself. So, they'd been living in a stalemate – complete isolation with the one creature you despise most.

"What do you want?" Amanda growled, the Alien growling back before pulling away, tail whipping harmlessly to the side before it curled up a few feet away, resting its head near the tip of its tail, almost like a cat. Amanda's lips curled into a frown as she looked at the dark, chitinous nightmare seemingly about to nap near her. She hadn't slept much since Sevastopol, that was certain, and the ease with which this monster found sleep ignited a touch of jealousy in her.

She looked to her hypersleep chamber again. She could always put herself in and wait for rescue, if it ever came. The ship had been broadcasting since she got aboard, and still there were no signs of other ships in the area. To think one would come soon is just getting your hopes up. She looked to the creature, looking it over. She could feel the damage done to herself, not just on the outside. This alien had caused her pain on a level she didn't think possible, and now she was forced to live with it. She'd go to sleep now if there was a guarantee she'd wake up. She didn't like her odds.

The Alien stirred again, standing up and sniffing as if something had struck its fancy. Pacing around the room, again stomping all over Amanda's clothes, it halted when it was facing away from her, fidgeting with its claws once more. She had no idea what it was thinking about, nor did she care at this point. The Alien had a mind she imagined to be no doubt empty save for key survival instincts and primitive intelligence, all geared towards stalking prey. As it sniffed, she saw a light puddle forming at its feet. Slowly, it turned to look at her, tilting its long head, the humanoid skull inside its melon sending her nerves on edge.

"What's wrong with you?" Amanda raised a brow, no longer willing to question the point in conversing with this beast. At the very least, it was good she wasn't entirely alone, though her present company did little to aid her recovery from the events aboard the station. The Alien stepped closer, more fluid puddling, though it wasn't its viscous slobber that was forming them, as she had anticipated. The fluids, shockingly, seemed to be dripping from the intersection of its thighs. As she watched the clear fluid drip, it dawned on her that the Alien was smelling her, and somewhere in its network of instincts, it liked the scent. She scooted away, falling back into her chamber, the Alien taking a step back as well.

This made sense, Amanda realized, watching the Alien back off again before running out into the halls, probably to vanish away into the vents. It must be a female, and what it was smelling was a mixture of pheromones that it likely never would have caught if it had not spent a small time napping near her in her underwear. As she adjusted in the uncomfortable spot she'd fallen into, she reached to adjust her briefs, the fabric loose over a rise in the fabric – a bulge. The Alien could smell it, and a primal instinct craved it enough that it was dripping.

Disgust crawled over Amanda's skin, making her shiver and shake her head at the idea that the Alien would want something like that from her. This monster had nearly murdered her more than once, becoming a common staple to her recent nightmares, each more and more vivid. The Alien was a heartless killer, and if it had subconsciously accepted her as its alpha because something in it wanted to mate with her, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Still, it had been a long time since she'd felt another woman's touch, and as time went on, weeks dragging to months, she saw the Alien as less and less of a monster.

The Alien made steady strides through the ship, keeping itself in form for the hunt by running rudimentary laps, learning the ship inside and out, ducking into vents, slamming down into random rooms, scouring its territory that had so far confined it for two months now. It slowed to a light walk in the hallway leading to the kitchen, tail flicking as it heard the crunching of Amanda eating some of the nonperishable foods she'd been rationing, though with only two beings upon the ship, there was less stress to keep the food in good supply. She had been throwing it scraps now and then, and as the submitted creature it was now, it would accept whatever she had to offer without complaint.

Peeking around the corner, it could feel Amanda's eyes darting from the cereal in front of her to itself, the human wearing a fresh pair of those thin garments she had worn the day it had caught its first big whiff of her reproductive musk. Still, standing across the room from her, it could smell her groin, the scent intoxicating in ways it would never understand, though most likely from lack of trying.

Amanda flashed the faintest of smiles at the Alien, though it was more a sad testament to where she was now. Two months into this forced cohabitation, and she found herself glad to see this monster walking into the room. When the Alien was around, she didn't feel the terrible loneliness she'd felt crawling through Sevastopol, fearful of gun-toting colonists and merciless synthetics. She looked at her cereal, her body physically flinching when it heard that sound again. _Drip, drip._ She looked to the Alien, which looked away, almost ashamed, before looking back to her food, staring at it for what felt like an hour. Her spoon dropped haphazardly on the table as she stood abruptly.

The Alien was still looked away when it heard the ringing of a dropped utensil, turning its head toward her before it caught the scent stronger than before. Amanda was just a few inches away from its face, her breathing fast and hesitant, her underwear a foot behind her on the floor, a long member hanging between her legs, rigid from a mixture of fear and lack of control. Slowly, weathered hands ran along the smooth chitin of the Alien's head, shaking as they glided from its neck to its shoulders, minding the hard growths in its shell. Amanda pressed close to the Alien, trembling, a whimper escaping her, almost like she was going to cry. Her arms rested their hands on the wall behind the Alien, member incredibly warm against its chitin.

"Don't leave me alone anymore, okay..?" She whimpered lightly into its neck before she kissed it, trying to stave off the growing sensation of trepidation by treating it like a human woman. "I can't handle it anymore.." She felt tears drop from her cheek, falling onto smooth black flesh as she pressed her hardening member against the Alien, grinding her cock between its legs as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss its neck.

The Alien could not reply, nor did it understand what she was saying, but it felt a pleasant sensation from her proximity and rubbing against its needy organ. In Amanda's mind, the Alien was no longer an it. The Alien was a she, and she would love her for being the only one beside her now. If pleasing the Alien was what she needed to do to keep her around, so be it.

Amanda didn't wait for a reply, her hips pressing forward, member pressing on the mound-like opening between the Alien's legs. After a moment, the tight lips of the mound opened seemingly at the Alien's will, Amanda sinking in with a groan. It was unlike anything she'd felt before, the Alien hissing sharply as it felt her filling it up, her hips unable to hold back from pushing in as deep as she could muster. It raked its claws lightly across her back, a low growl escaping its maw before it felt Amanda roll her hips, pumping her length in again.

She was really doing this. She felt disgusted at the same time that euphoria washed over her. Pumping her hips frantically into this alien creature, she felt her heart race, adrenaline driving her to do more, the rapid acceleration making the Alien squirm against the wall, tail flicking out, legs kicking at nothing as it felt its knees become week, craning its head back to screech, its mandible extending out with jaws wide open.

Sadly, with the moment as it was, it would only last about a minute or two before Amanda felt her member swelling inside of the Alien, grunting as she buried her face in its shoulder, fucking it as hard as she could muster. She could feel its tail curling around her, the blunt side coiling to hold her like a reassuring embrace, though the Alien was really just using her for support.

Amanda slammed her groin against the Alien's with a triumphant cry, hands leaving the wall to squeeze the beast tight, her member twitching before bursting with heat, thick cum shooting in strings into the Alien's smooth organ, making its tail squeeze tighter around her. It didn't seem disappointed in her performance, its instincts simply sated by the sensation of her seed flooding its organ, pleasant as the motions of her hips were. Amanda was panting in exhaustion, patting the tail around her lightly to request her release, which the Alien took a moment to grant. Slowly, she stumbled back to her seat, pleased when she saw the Alien follow after on shaky legs, organ shut tight to keep her seed inside. It curled up on a seat across from her, tail swaying slowly as it relaxed and recovered from the frantic pounding. Her heart beating like a drum, still not wearing underpants, Amanda picked her spoon back up. As she ate, she felt that the sense of disgust had vanished, now simply happy to no longer feel alone in this nightmarish vacuum.

For however long they would be stuck together, Amanda never again thought of the hypersleep chamber.


End file.
